


★ *˛ ˚ Make Me Scream * ✰。Alucard x Reader

by AlucardsStalker



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Canon: Hellsing TV Anime, F/M, Half-Vampires, Hellsing Ultimate OVA, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlucardsStalker/pseuds/AlucardsStalker
Summary: ╔═════ஜ۩۞۩ஜ═════╗██ 20%███ 40%████ 60%█████ 80%██████ 100%✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿"Hello! My name is [Y/N], and I'm a Nosferatu...or just a vampire. I wasn't born a Nosferatu, someone just changed that for me not too long ago. He never told me his name until after my first 3 months of training and missions, so I just called him master like the other girl who got turned, Seras Victoria. She's been a vampire longer than me, so she has more training! Anyway, I have to go...goodbye!✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿About you:You are an introverted person, but when you get to know her...she's very energetic and positive.You have no family, they got shot right infront of you.You're an ex-assassin for an unknown crime boss.You are 20 years old with [H/C] hair and [E/C] eyes.The rest you will learn on the way.╚═════ஜ۩۞۩ஜ═════╝Ⓒⓡⓔⓐⓣⓔⓓ: ⓪②/①④/②①





	★ *˛ ˚ Make Me Scream * ✰。Alucard x Reader

ɴᴏᴡ ᴘʟᴀʏɪɴɢ:119-NCT DREAM ────⚪─────── ◄◄⠀▐▐ ⠀►► 2:01 / 3:59⠀ ───○ 🔊⠀ ᴴᴰ ⚙ ❐ ⊏⊐

╔═══ஜ۩۞۩ஜ═══╗  
All I can remember is running from something, it looked like a zombie...then someone or something in all red came out of nowhere...

彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆

I've always been cautious about who I talk to and make friends with cause you never know, you could be talking to a person that secretly murders children or people in general...But when you're someone who assassinates people undercover and only has a brief description of what the target looks like, you become more cautious. Today I had just woken up from the creepiest dream, let me break it down for you. It was all black around me, I was standing up, I couldn't move, then I look up to see two orange-red eyes eyeing me from a distance. I tried moving but there was no use, the eyes started moving towards me slowly gaining speed...Then, I woke up in a cold sweat still recalling my dream from 20 seconds ago.

Back to the present time, I decided to go take a shower and get ready for my not-so-enjoyable day. As I'm getting in the tub, I feel someone looking at me. Knowing this is a heavily guarded 5-star hotel, you may be asking...Why is the hotel heavily guarded? Well, since it's a 5-star hotel, a lot of well-known people stay here. Ranging from singers, actors, and maybe someone of high reputation just cause they're rich. Anywho, enough of my rant...back to my self-care routine.

(authors note: this is taking place in modern-day time but the UK is more old fashioned)

After washing myself, I get out of the tub and wrap my body and hair in a towel. Walking back into my room, I start to get the feeling like someone is watching me again, but like before...I ignore it. I remove the towel from my body and start to get dressed in something casual until I get to work.

I remove the towel from my body and start to get dressed in something casual until I get to work  
I then go back into the bathroom to blow-dry my hair and fix up my face a bit. I put my hair in space buns,

I put my hair in space buns,  
And put on some light makeup. I decided it would be a good idea to get some breakfast, so I called up my driver.

When I arrive at the place I wave off my driver and head inside and order. I order a simple meal and give them my work credit card. I have a work credit card cause when I finish my mission they just put my money on there. I go and find a booth to sit down at while I want for my meal, so I get on my phone in the meantime.

It's around 11 minutes later when my food gets here, now it's around 2:00 pm and I have worked at 7 pm. To explain what my mission is tonight, I'm taking out a supposed sex trafficking ring, and using the girls there for pleasure and as personal blood bags....and yes, the people running the place are vampires. The place is disguised as a nightclub named 'Red Aura', a nightclub for both humans and vampires, but its many vampires, and any humans that come along are normally kidnapped. Not good, I know, that's why tonight I'm putting it to an end...

[??? POV] So...she's the girl that Integra informed me about. A fascinating individual indeed...

[Y/N PoV]

It's around 6:20 pm when I get home from going I different shops around London, I decide to start getting ready so I'm not late. I take off my current outfit and put on my work outfit.

(Black pants, a long sleeve black shirt with a crop top on top of it, and a wallet chain)

It may look like a normal outfit but it's padded, it has bulletproof armor on both the top and bottom, I have a secret leg holster that has knives and a gun

And I just put my hair up in a simple high ponytail with strands here and there out

When I'm done getting ready, there's a knock at my door, "coming!" I yell as I'm walking over to the door. I open the door to see my driver ready to take me over to the nightclub, "Hello Miss [L/N], are you ready?" he asks "yes, let's get going" I respond.

As soon as it hits 8 we arrived at the location. So the leader of the ring has blue hair, red eyes, and a nose ring. Should be easy as I've done this before with little to no knowledge of the culprit, anyway. I walk up to the nightclub and open the door to be met with the odor of alcohol and sweat from the people on the dance floor, maybe a couple of people making out with each other. I decide to just go over to the bar to order a drink..."What can I get you?" the bartender asks me, "2 shots of Hapsburg Gold Label Premium Reserve Absinthe" I reply nonchalantly. The bartender looks at me like I'm crazy then asks "are you sure? That's the strongest drink we have here?" "Yes, I'm sure," I say getting irritated. He then proceeds to get my drinks ready, then slides them to me. I squirt a bit of lemon juice in my mouth and take the first shot, it wasn't too bad, and I can hold my drinks pretty well.

I'm then approached by some guy with short white hair, red eyes, and kind of pointed ears. "Hm?" I look over at him, he doesn't say anything and just sits there, so I just ignore him and take my last shot. "So..uh, what's your name?" the guy asks "uhh...[Y/N]" I respond with not sure if I should tell this random guy my real name, "ah, I'm Liam," he says. I just hum letting him know I heard him, "wanna dance?" He asks me "sure" I respond with. I then follow him to the dance floor, that's when the feeling of being watched comes back...

[??? POV] Who does this human think he is dancing with [Y/N]...

[Y/N PoV] This guy is weird, he keeps on asking random questions e.g about my life. "Hey, I'm gonna go order some drinks," he says "k..." I say simply. About 3 minutes later he comes back with 2 Sunset Rums, "ah, thank you" I say taking the shot glass, I eye him as I drink it.

After about 3 minutes after I took the shot and a bit of dancing, I start to get dizzy...The music was muffled in my ears, it was drowning out everyone's loud voices. I try and look for Liam, but he's nowhere to be found. I feel multiple hands grab me and pull me away, but I'm too vulnerable to fight back against them. The farther I get from the dance floor, the more drowned out things get. Then there's a pain at the side of my head and everything goes dark.

[??? PoV] Integra wanted me to watch this girl named [Y/N]...She's a very interesting person indeed, she reeks of death...Like she's witnessed many deaths or killed many. I only smelt death on someone this bad when I met The Reaper 200 years ago...Hm...

[Y/N PoV] I woke up to the scent of iron, probably blood, and the sound of screaming, mainly female screams. I let my eyes focus and look around and realize I'm chained up to a somewhat stained bed with was is presumably blood. I try and piece together what has happened to me, I try and move my arms and legs conclude that I've been drugged with something that makes you paralyzed from the neck down.

I feel my heart rate speed up as I hear someone open the door of the room...and to my surprise, it's the guy I was supposed to eliminate. "Ah, you're awake, I'm Elijah, but I already know who you are," the man supposedly named Elijah says radiating with death. I see him motion someone in, "this is the girl, help yourself," Elijah says devilishly. The guy that he called in then proceeds to remove my chains on my legs and (MOST LIKELY TW AHEAD) attempt to remove my clothing to most likely try and rape me like the other girls. Once he undoes my chains, I kick him in the abdomen and attempt to undo the chains on my arms with a bobby pin I had in my hair. I then get my blessed knife from my leg holster, as they took my gun, and threw it at the guy's head. I undo the other handcuff and sneak out of the room before the other guy could come back, when I make it to the door, I hear gunshots.

I open the door and look around to see blood, guts, and bodies everywhere. I proceed to run out looking for any other girls alive. Unfortunately, I didn't find any, they either died from blood loss or died from just getting stabbed cause a 'client' wasn't satisfied.

[??? PoV] Integra put me on a mission to stop a sex trafficking ring that's being held behind some sort of vampire nightclub. I just teleport to the place and stalk the place from afar. 'This is boring' I say in my mind quite irritated, I decided to sneak in from the back door around 5 minutes later. "Ayo, what the fuck-" some guy says before I shot him in the head, the make me grin. I then proceed to walk into the place casually, getting hostile looks until all of the people, supposedly vampires, all pull out guns and start shooting at me.

I just grin at them and pull out my gun as fast that no normal person could see it, and shoot everyone, which causes the alarms to sound off...  
╚═══ஜ۩۞۩ஜ═══╝


End file.
